A Shocking Betrayal
by WolfKid2014
Summary: The gods think that Percy sold them out to Gaea. His sister is dead and he gets blamed for it. Percy's betrayed by someone he knows...What's his punishment going to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**I hope that everyone likes this story as it is the first one that I have written for other people to read.**

* * *

The lights were blinding when Percy opened his eyes. As he struggled to make sense of what was being shouted around him, he couldn't. It seemed as though all. Nothing made sense to him. The last thing-no make that the only thing-that he remembered was the gods proclaiming that he was a traitor to Olympus. Percy groaned and the arguing stopped.

"Well, well, well," snickered a voice. "It looks like the little traitor has woken up."

Two pairs of hands jerked Percy hard off the ground. Looking at them, Percy realized that it was his own father and brother that had done so. "What are you talking about?" He slurred. His jaw was on fire. _'That's funny,"_ he thought. _"What's wrong with me?"_

His head was forcibly jerked up as Zeus began to speak. " I'm talking about you selling the gods out to Gaea. And not only that, but killing your own sister!" A disgusting look came over came Zeus' face.

"That's a lie," Percy shouted angrily. "I would never sell anyone out to Gaea, much less kill my sister."

Poseidon look angry. "Don't you dare tell those lies! We _all _know the truth." Then he slapped Percy across the face.

Percy groaned in pain. Hera gasped. "Poseidon! I swear that if you hit that boy one more time you will be very sorry."

Poseidon just stared at her. "You are sticking up for him. Fine, I won't hit him anymore, but that doesn't mean that I won't hurt him." With that he swung Percy around. "I, Poseidon, God of the Sea, denounce you as being my son. I swear this on the River Styx." The he took his spot on the throne with Jeremy standing beside him.

Screaming in anguish from the pain the denouncing caused, Percy pleaded. "I swear on the River Styx that I did not sell anyone out to Gaea or kill Sophie!"

Hera shot daggers at Poseidon. Then she looked away as if she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore.

Apollo look at Zeus thoughtfully. "Percy does have a point father. We all know that his fatal flaw is loyalty. He would die before letting harm come to others if he could prevent it."

Hermes nodded slowly. "I have to agree with Apollo on this. Percy would never harm Sophie. Nor would he help Gaea know what the consequences would be. Someone is lying."

"That doesn't matter! We have a witness that seen the boy kill Sophie." Ares growled. His eyes lit up with flames as he said that.

Percy look shocked. "H-how can there be a witness to something that never happened? Even Athena would say something is wrong with that."

Athena looked angry. "Don't you ever speak my name again, you little upstart!"

"Bring out the witness then." Percy declared trying to figure out who would have lied about something so horrible.

Zeus nodded. "Yes, lets bring out the witness."

There was movement from behind him and he turned his head. All the demigods were standing in a group behind him. But the one the came out of the crowd and spoke "Here I am." shocked Percy to the depths of his soul. The pain that this betrayal caused sent Percy into a void of darkness as he slowly crumpled to the floor.

**Apollo's P.O.V**

When father called for the witness to be brought forth, I couldn't believe my eyes. How could she betray Percy like that? Sweet, gentle Percy who could never harm any of his friends or family. Percy crumpled to the ground in a heap. Hestia quickly ran to his side from her place by the heart. As she lifted his head into her lap, she glanced at me.

"Can you help him Apollo?" Hestia asked. The flame in the hearth flickered for a moment.

"I will try to do what I can," I replied getting up from my throne. Kneeling next to Percy, I got a close up of how bad he was hurt. His jaw was turning black and blue and it looked like he had a few cracked bones as well. " I can heal his wounds but I cannot wake him up," I replied quietly. "Only time can do that." And with that I set to work healing Percy so he was good as new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

The group of demigods gasped as they saw who stepped out of the crowd. No one could believe that it was Tyson who was a witness. "I saw Percy kill Sophie, and I have proof that he was helping Gaea." What Tyson said shocked everyone.

Zeus nodded gravely. "Please tell everyone what you know." He sat up straighter in his chair preparing to listen.

"Okay," Tyson replied. "Earlier this week when I was in our cabin, I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under Percy's bed. I was curious to see what it was and when I picked it up, I saw that it had our strategies written out on it." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "This is it."

On the paper was handwriting just like Percy's. It read:

_The forces of Camp Half-Blood total just over 150 kids. Many of these campers are Apollo and Hermes' kids. The Apollo children will not be fighting though; Artimus and her Hunters will be taking their place. Just before you attack, I will kill Sophie Conrad so that your forces will be safe from the water. The children of Ares will not be in the front lines though. Chiron has decided that it is best that they make up the reserves. Also the child of Athena, Annabeth Chase, will be leading most of the "heroes" into the fight. She is a skilled warrior and an even better strategist. Do not take her lightly. It is best that you attack with small, fast monsters at first. But only use a small group of them._

Just as Tyson stopped reading Percy was beginning to wake. He was mumbling something to Apollo and attempting so sit up. When he managed to stand, Percy looked at his brother. "Why Tyson?" Percy asked. "Why are you telling lies about me?"

"I am telling the truth brother," Tyson replied. " While everyone was off at the sing-a-long, you followed Sophie down to the beach and killed her."

Thalia shrieked, "That's impossible! Percy was down at bonfire with everyone else." Nico nodded.

"That's true. I saw Percy as well. There is no way that he could be in two places at once.'

Percy sighed in relief. Then Dionysus spoke, "That is correct. Several of the nymphs and myself also saw Peter there. If he did supposedly kill Sara, then he would have to have a twin that did the killing for him." With that, Percy groaned. There went his chances of being set free. Everyone knew that he didn't have a

"Alright now we will vote. Who believes that Perseus Jackson is guilty of killing Sophie and aiding and abetting Gaea?" Zeus asked boringly. All the demigods hands went up except for Thalia's, Nico's, Jason's, and Piper's. "All the gods in favor?" This time Zeus', Poseidon's, Ares', Hephaestus', Hera's, Aphrodite's, and Demeter's hand went up. Dionysus was abstaining from voting. That left Hades, Apollo, Hestia, Artimus, Hermes, and Athena who believed that I was innocent.

"Then it has been decided. Percy Jackson shall be banished to Tartarus for fifty years." Zeus declared loudly.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters aren't longer. I have a tendency to get writer's block. I plan to make the chapters longer though...I just have to figure out how. But that's it for this chapter. I think that I surprised those of you that read with who the traitor was...;) Please don't hesitate to criticize me either. I want to improve the chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is just an update to say sorry that the story will be going slower than I thought it would. I am halfway done with the third chapter, but due to certain circumstances causing me to have no internet, I will be unable to post chapters every couple of weeks. As soon as I am able to though, I will update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys he****res the third chapter. Still want your opinions about it PLEASE!**

**As for those of you who want to know why Tyson betrayed Percy...I'll just say that you will find out in future chapters...The only thing you should know is that some of the monsters might not be just from Greek Myths.**

* * *

Percy's stomach dropped when he heard the sentencing. He couldn't believe it, fifty years in Tartarus for a crime that he didn't commit! Looking around, he saw that the gods all had different expressions on their faces. Hermes looked outraged, Dionysus looked bored, and his fat-_no not his father-_Poseidon looked quite happy. Tyson looked like he was going to be sick. Zeus just looked smug.

"Any last words, boy?" Zeus asked spitefully.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, there are a few things that I want to say. First to the gods that believe in me." He looked at each of them in turn before landing on his father. _I can't believe that you would honestly think that I would kill my own sister-much less betray the place that I called home. _Staring at his father, Percy spoke. But it wasn't _to_ his father that he spoke. "I want to thank you for believing in me. Everyone knows that my fatal flaw is loyalty...yet no one but you believed in my. When I come back-_if_ I come back, you will always have a champion." Then he turned to those that betrayed him, "As for the rest...rot in Tartarus!"

It was Ares that brought him to the hole that led to Tartarus. The essence that escaped that hole was...something else. He looked looked down before looking at Percy. "Have fun down there Jackson." Then he pushed Percy off the side.

Percy yelled as he fell down the seemingly endless hole. It felt like months but he know that it was only a matter of seconds. Then he hit the hard ground with a big thud. He felt something inside him break, but didn't know what. Moving each of his limbs, Percy found that it was his ribs that were broken. "_Oh great. This is just perfect." _

"Well, well, well, look who we have here...Perseus Jackson...what a _pleasant_ surprise." A horrible voice seemed to fill the hole. Wearily, Percy lifted his head and saw Kronos striding toward him. Flanking him were two weird creatures that seemed to be continuously changing shape. "Now that you're here, I can finally get my revenge!"

Horrified, Percy tried to get away but the creatures were on him in a second. They placed chains around his ankles and wrists and dragged him off to a deeper part of the pit.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter...I reread it and found that where I stopped would be a good cliff hanger. Please review as I would like to know what you think of this story so far.**


	5. Author Note

I have a simple announcement to make. DO NOT PANIC! I am just taking this story off in exactly two(2) weeks in order to rewrite it. This story will still have the same title, it'll just be slightly different after I work the kinks out. I would help if I had a beta to help me...So please do not think that I am abandoning this story. I won't.


End file.
